Hyrbid:Ash ketchum
by Pokemonmystery
Summary: What happens when ash is a hybrid, just to do lysandre bidding, who saves ash? Will ash ever get saved? Will ash ever leave, lysander labs? Who is up to the task to save ash. Read Hybrid: Ash ketchum to find out!
1. Saveing

It was another boring day in his cell, he was wondering how the outside world was. The time he was daydreaming he heard footsteps approaching his cell. It was a grunt do be clear it was a team flare grunt, he got the leash and attached it to ash. Ash was tired of being treated like this, he knew he could not go outside because he would get seen like a hybrid, he had paws, teeth, and a long fluffy tail like a zeraora. His right eye was blue standing in for his aura. He had pointed ears going up. As they were walking towards the lab, a big alarm went off. Ash started to panic and unleashed an aura speare, which the grunt let go of his leash. Ash saw a big bushy scarf that was blue, the Stange looking figure picked up ash and left the facility. When ash looked up with no other than Alain.

Once ash saw the face he was, happy and confused. Alain was silent the whole time . When ash was looking around he saw a old building, which had stuff in it. When Alain out ash down he asked him "are you okay"? Ash said yes only except being a hybrid. Alain noticed the collar ash had on, the tag said "Ash experiment 1 aura user, purpose to serve lysandre. When Alain saw this he was shocked. Ash asked him "are you okay"? Alain just gave a simple nod. Alain noticed the clothes ash was wearing was torn it was just a white t shirt and ripped orange pants. Alain was thinking how to sneak as to the public. Alain told ash to wait behind the store, ash responded "okay", Alain said do not go with anybody or get seen.

When ash was waiting he hear people coming, he panicked and let out a growl. The people Heard and walked over, where the noise was. Ash tried to hid but it was no use. The people tried to catch ash but he escaped, he looked for Alain, but no luck, what would he do now?

A/N. Did u guys like my new story I hope you do, mystery out!


	2. Poachers

Once ash kept on running away from the trainers, his plan on finding Alain failed. Ash heard the trainers sending out Pokemon, he did not know what to do. When he was surrounded, the Pokemon were Arcanine, Tyrantrum, Krookodile, and Metagross. When ash noticed they were not trainers they were Pokemon poachers, ash decided to fight back until Alain could find him. Poacher one yelled out "Metagross use Metal Claw" ash dodged it,and sent out a Aura sphere, it was unable to battle. The second poacher yelled "Go Arcanine, use flamethrower", ash just barley was able to dodge it. Ash launched a Plasma Fists, which knocked down the Arcanine. Pocher three and Four, ordered Tyrantrum and, Krookodile to use Hyper Beam. Just before they could launch the moves, another poacher came with a truck and cage, which caught ash off guard, they got an opportunity, it hit ash, ash tried to get away, but was two weak to get up.

Once they saw ash down, they took the chance to shoot him with a net gun,after that was done, he was put in the cage. A miracle happened Alain found ash, and sent out a Charizard. Two poachers were left battleing, while the other three poachers left with ash. Alain took them down easy, but he thought he could not save ash this once. But ash had enough energy left to knock the cage out of the moving truck, which he was in the back. Ash's cage was on the floor, but ash was left unconscious. Alain picked up ash's cage, but he had no time to open it, so he rode on charizard to saftey, so he can open it there.

Once ash woke up, he saw he was on a Charizard, but he was still in his cage. He looked around and it was Alain! Once they landed Alain commanded Charizard to use Dragon claw to open the cage. Ash was free, but was scared that he put charizard and Alain in danger. Alain asked ash "are you okay, what happened, how were you seen, what did you do"? Ash explained what happened, then Alain would not need to worry.


	3. Help

Ash was just waking up to the sound of Alains Charizards yawn. Ash asked Alain "could I go for a walk please" ash said happily, Alain responded fine, but do not get seen okay,he said. "Ok ok, could I go now" said ash. Yes you may Alain said. Ash was near the cave playing around with the other Pokemon, until he heard people chattering about a rare Pokemon, ash got interested, he started to hear what they were saying "wow this new Pokemon is said to be a mixed type" said one trainer, "well I heard that it has a long yellow tail, sharp tail, yellow paws, a blue eye, and a yellow eye, a d blue markings in the cheeks". Ash ran to Alain , because they were talking about him.

Alain, was waiting for ash, when ash went back he asked him "sooo, did you hear the news hehe" he said nervously. "Yes I did,we have to move, so they don't find us" Alain said. "Umm but, how do I get not seen" Ash asked . News reports say The Pokemon Roaming around has a collar attached to it, if you see it, protect yourself. **Back at Lysandre Labs, "very interesting someone has my Pokémon" the orange main man said. "It's been very lonely in his cage, he should be back in time for his big experiments", said the samee man.**

Ash was sleeping, while Alain was thinking about a plan. Alain asked ash if he could try to catch him. Ash looked shocked, but agreed. It did not work, since he was guessing he was Lysanders Pokémon. They went walking about decided to put a clock on ash. The two people were heading towards Aloha because he suspects no one will know where they are. They were traveling through sea, they were half way there, but they noticed helicopters, were following them, but he decided to ignore them. One they arrived to Alola, they went into a forest, so they could try to find a cave, which they did.

Alain went to go look for food and left ash in the cave. But as soon Alain left the cave, he was tied up by team flare grunts. They entered the cave, and as soon ash saw them he growled, he was bout to launch an aura spear he stoped, because he saw they had Alain. Lysander soon arrived, and said "come with us and no one gets hurt" he said with a smile on his face. Alain was about to talk, but a grunt just covered his mouth. Ash said "fine but let him go, first" he said fiercely. They did, but as soon as they did, they pinned ash to the floor, they sat him down in a cage, there was four hooks, they had four special leashes , they all attached to the poles and ash's neck. The next things they did, was put a muzzle on ash, so he would not bite them. They covered his eyes, which ash tried to bite them, but couldn't. They strapped his arms torso, and legs like they did for his neck, so he would not move a inch. As soon as they finished they left, and just left Alain in shock.


	4. Abuse

On Team Flares Truck, in the back sat ash in a cage, not being able to move, or not being able to see. Ash felt the truck stop, he heard people outside talking, about how to transport me. The back of the truck opened and they took the cage down. After that they called Lysandre, when ash heard this, he got scared, because once he was in his own cage, lysandre would abuse him for escaping. Once they got off taking with lysandre, they put ash in a helicopter,for faster travel. Ash could hear, their (Midnight) lycanrocs, and Houndooms, growling at ash, ash growled, back, but not as fierce, because of his muzzle. The helicopter stopped, they were outside, their was trees, bushes, and a bit building, which he was guessing was lysandre lab. They took ash out of his cage, but four grunts, was holding a rope around ash neck, to keep him in place. Another two, were holding a rope, against his torso, and he still kept his muzzle, the only thing, that stayed the same for him was his collar which was still around his neck. Once they entered, they were heading towards, ash's cage. They chained up his legs, arms, and attached chained to his collar. Ash just sat there wondering if Alain was okay, and what would happen to him. Ash noticed his cage,was opening, he was going to pounce on them, and try to bite them through his muzzle. Once he did, the chains, pulled him back, and he just fell on the floor. The person who entered was none other than Lysandre. Once he entered he said "now now, that's no way to treat your trainer is it". Ash growled at Lysander. Lysander took out some sort of stick, he grabbed it and replied with " it would be a shame if you escaped again" he said with a smirk on his face, he it ash two times, in which he left a scar on ash's right aura eye. After Lysander left Ash felt sore, for some reason, he heard a charizard growl, is it him?


	5. Safe?

Alian was flying in his Charizard, until he heard some sort of growl, that sounded like ash's, so he told Charizard to growl back, to just hope ash heard his call. In ash's cell, he tried to break free, but could not. Until the top of his energy, he launched himself, and broke the chains. An alarm went off, 12 grunt, went to ash's cage, and sent out Arcanines , and pryroars (girl). But before anything happened, ash was to fast, and his markings, and his right aura blue eye, turned light blue, with energy, and launched a powerful plasma fists. _All grunts and Pokemon, were knocked down, and a wall in ash's cage fell down. He saw a black and blue, figure in the sky. Alain was looking down and saw him he yelled "ash over here"! Ash ran up to him, hoping they can escape. Alain owned an apology to ash for not helping him, but ash did not care, at long as Alain was safe. But before, they can escape elite team flare grunts was, there was about ten of them, and lysandre. They sent out about two Ariados, and they used string shot, they aimed for ash, ash fell on the floor, trying to get free, after that, they launched a net at ash, and sent out some electivire, and they used, electric punch, on ash to make him weak. Alian was fighting of, the grunts and lysandre. He sent out, Lucario, bisharp, and a Metagross. They were fighting of the grunts, alian and Charizard went out to fight of lysandre. Alain Said "why do u need ash" and lysandre said "we want a powerful Pokemon that uses aura, and we found ash ,and made him a hybrid. If he refused, we were just going to sell him to Pokemon poachers for some cash" he said with a smirk on his face. In lysandre head... I need to keep stalling Alain, so they can out ash, in a electric cage, put on the electric muzzle, so he would not growl, and leave with him on the team flare truck, so they can sell him. _

_**A/N I hoped you guys like This, sorry for the short chapter, I just have a lot of school work, and don't worry, I will continue the story, and try to make a new one, and thank you for supporting me, and rating my story. MYSTERY OUT!!!**_


	6. Audciton

**On the truck**

Ash was waking up, feeling weird. In his head "where am I, and where is Alain?" Just when he was in his thoughts, he heard people talking, right before he was going to roar, he felt he was getting an electric punch in the face, when he did, he felt his muzzle, oh god where am I? He Chould move and all but his neck, was held down with rope, he felt the truck stop.

Alain was battling Lysander, which was difficult, because all his Pokemon were, tired. **Back with ash, **he was loaded of the truck, he saw many people looking at him, he tried to attack them, but took a string shot, to the legs, which made him fall, but he knew where he was. A Pokémon auction!

**A/N sorry for the short chapter, but I'm making up ideas for a new story, have ideas, leave done in the comments, all languages welcome. MYSTERY OUT!!!**


	7. Escape

Ash was looking around he saw a yellow lucario and riolu, scared in a cage. Ash felt his cage open, they out him in a box and the lucario and riolu. Ash was thinking if he could talk to them they can escape. Ash and the two shines were put on stage people betting how much they can buy them the highest bid was 4,579 Pd. Ash had talked to the two shines he said he would get them out, the lucario said something about getting forced evolved. Before they handed ash to the bidder, he looked at the shines and launched a Plasma Fist and Aura sphere to make a hold which then the two shines left, Ash on the other hand was stuck but happy they escaped.Ash was in a cage once again, but more secure where would this leave to and where is Alían.

**A/N sorry for this short chapter it get rushed. So if your reading this and waiting for new chapter go look at my other story Protecter of Aura Forest, Ash and Pokémon have missions to protect from invaders. And I'm out because it's 1:21 in the morning sooo MYSTERY OUT !!!!**


	8. “Owner”

Ash was in the cage, it was not a normal cage, he felt he was in a truck, he wondered if his " owner" was nice and could let him go. Man was he wrong, as soon as the truck had stopped, ash was put in a glass box, he figured it was see through steel because it was hard to break, the people moving the box took no chances, like team flare they put chains on ash, they put one on his neck so tight he could barley move it. As they were moving it felt like a plane, he rather not move because he could kill many people. As the plane landed, ash was transported off, in a white room, they took of his chains, which was nice for him. Ash saw people behind a window higher than he was, he wanted to lay down, so he did but as did, people came out of nowhere, a Tyranitar and a Magmorta came out and attacked him, he needed to fight back so he lanchero a plasma fist and aura sphere to his surprise they knocked out, but disappeared into air, this left him confused and scared, as four ropes were tied against this neck legs arms torso, this left him hopeless nothing good will happen, until a big crash came.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter, I just needed to post something for this story, I hope you enjoy wonders what happenes next just stay tuned and continue reading this story, spelling errors could be made because I was typing fast, MYSTERY OUT!!!!**


	9. Help (03-31 11:04:23)

Ash was taken to a lab, this got him scared and sad thinking this is it, my life is what I see now. He was laid on a table where l, he was getting tested he was getting held down, and getting shots into him he felt Strange he noticed he was turning into a full on zeraora.After that he was stuck being a Pokémon for ever. The man was wearing a white suit, ash was carried into anothe room and was hiding there, why do I stay the only good thing to come is rescue. Ash used all his power to ran off and get the ropes of him. Alain was running down the hall he was trying to look around for ash he got halted by people with Pokémon "well well who do we have here, another experiment" said the man in a white suit named drake. Out of no where ash punched him in the head. "You stupid Pokémon your nothing more than a tool for humans not you humans"spoke drake "It doesn't matter If I'm not human Pokémon have feeling to they also feel pain happiness anger emotions " argued ash They got surrounded by more employees "oh then if you tools have emotions then feel this" said drake a gunshot when ash turned around it hit Aliain in the leg "Noo" screamed ash.

**A/N ima make a second story about this maybe long or short never know MYSTERY OUT!!!**


End file.
